


Хмурое небо. Ясный горизонт

by Luchiana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Они ведь с самого начала друг друга невзлюбили. Взаимно, мгновенно, остро. И вражда их, подспудная, как сильное течение у самого дна, не прекращалась по сей день… Стайлз любил врать себе.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 3





	Хмурое небо. Ясный горизонт

Дерек ощущался волком. Зверем. Он был не вспыльчив, достаточно умён, рассудителен, но всё равно за этим всем чувствовался зверь.

Скотт ощущался не так. Возможно, дело в том, что Дерек был потомственным оборотнем, а Скотт стал им ещё совсем недавно. И хотя Скотт смирился со своей новой сущностью, принял её как часть себя — но лишь как часть, и это было заметно.

В Скотте сидел зверь.

Дерек сам был зверем.

Как это зовётся? Звериный магнетизм? Та неведомая сила, что заставляет молодых красивых самочек… простите, дамочек гроздьями виснуть на этих брутальных, пахнущих мускусом мужиках с сурово сдвинутыми бровями?

Стайлз определённо себя самочкой… простите, дамочкой не ощущал. И совершенно неясно было, откуда он взял эту хрень про мускус. И виснуть на мужиках в его привычки не входило определённо.

Но почему-то, когда Дерек был рядом, запах его Стайлз чувствовал отчётливо. И сиденье его любимого джипа насквозь воняло Хейлом ещё три дня кряду, стоило хоть ненадолго оборотню оказаться внутри.

По-настоящему бесило не это. По-настоящему бесило, что Стайлз не мог заставить себя беситься из-за этого запаха в его машине. И как только запах выветривался, в салоне почему-то становилось неуютно.

Стайлз и Дерек без конца препирались. Константа их отношений: довести Хмуроволка до ручки, выбесить его до опасного блеска волчьих глаз и наслаждаться своей безнаказанностью. Стайлз знал твёрдо: как бы он ни разозлил Дерека, тот ничего ему не сделает. Огрызнётся, пригрозит, пообещает прибить. Край — шарахнет об стену, но это уже что-то из ряда вон должно произойти…

Дерек ему зла не причинит. Уверенность в этом была твёрже алмаза.

А иногда этот Хмуроволк улыбался. И тогда его вечно насупленные брови расходились, как тучи над горизонтом, и всё лицо освещалось — менялось до неузнаваемости.

Когда Дерек улыбался, Стайлз старался на него не смотреть. Вообще. Потому что, если поддаться искушению и всё же взглянуть, отвести взгляд становилось… очень, очень трудно.

И Дерек никогда не улыбался ему.

Идиотская обида, детская. Но уж как есть. Почему-то именно ему Дерек совсем не улыбался. Только сильнее хмурился всегда и темнел глазами.

И тогда становилось обидно, и Стайлз начинал извергать потоки колкостей, заставляя густые брови плотнее сходиться над переносицей, а глаза нет-нет, да и метать золотистые молнии.

И вот тогда Дерек смотрел только на него. Был только е…

На этом месте Стайлз обрывал себя и начинал думать — лихорадочно, бессвязно — о чём угодно, о школе, Скотте, Малии, отце, Лидии (да, вот, точно! Прекрасная Лидия, его десятилетняя грёза!), да хоть о Питере Хейле, лишь бы не о Дереке и его глазах-молниях, лицу, подобному предгрозовому небу, и этих треклятых улыбках, которые ему никогда не доставались.

Очень надо.

Они ведь с самого начала друг друга невзлюбили. Взаимно, мгновенно, остро. И вражда их, подспудная, как сильное течение у самого дна, не прекращалась по сей день…  
Стайлз любил врать себе. Любимое, мать его, хобби!

Ведь что, как не вражда, плескалось в зрачках Дерека, когда он в больнице орал ему убираться, вставая между ним и любимым дядюшкой, оказавшимся вполне себе живым и на редкость деятельным, как выяснилось.

Или когда своим рёвом заставил в буквальном смысле озверевшего Айзека свернуться клубочком в уголке и тихонько поскуливать, испуганно зыркая на взбеленившегося альфу.

Стайлз мог и ещё вспоминать, как и сколько раз они взаимно выручали друг друга, но думать надо было о чём-нибудь другом: о Лидии, о Скотте, о Бикон-Хиллс… хоть бы и о Питере Хейле.

Хороший вопрос, почему этого ублюдка так и не вернули туда, откуда он выбрался, хотя более нормальным старший Хейл после своего воскрешения так и не стал. Пусть с ним и было иногда полезно работать. И, как-никак, он приходился родным дядей Дереку…

Проклятье.

Ах, да. Лидия. Непонятно, почему, но она выступала противницей выдачи Питеру Хейлу обратной путёвки на тот свет.

А что ещё удивительнее, Питер Хейл (может, это у него благодарность такая?) определённо был готов жертвовать временем, усилиями и даже безопасностью своей бесценной персоны, дабы оградить от той же участи Лидию. Он за родного племянника так не радел, как за внезапно возникшую в его жизни старшеклассницу, пусть и Баньши, пусть и вернувшую его к жизни.

Колёса угодили в выбоину, машина подскочила, и зубы у Стайлза лязгнули так, что все вертевшиеся в голове мысли вышвырнуло оттуда, как непристёгнутых пассажиров.

— Смотри, куда едешь, — прогундел Дерек, бросая на него косой взгляд.

— Массовых убийц в розыске не спрашивали, — огрызнулся Стайлз. — Мы, если ты ещё помнишь, спешим.

— Навстречу смерти?

Стайлз бросил на пассажира недовольный взгляд, но смолчал.

— А знаешь… — неожиданно дружелюбным тоном протянул Дерек, откидываясь на сиденье, заложив за голову руки, — из тебя выйдет неплохой коп.

— Фэбээровец, — поправил Стайлз, хотя какая разница. — Я учусь в Академии ФБР.

— Ну, фэбээровец, — покладисто согласился Дерек.

— Ну… э… спасибо.

Как отвечать на внезапные комплименты от Хмуроволка, Стайлз понятия не имел. Прежде не приходилось.

— Нет, я серьёзно.

— Я уже сказал: спасибо! Чего ты вообще вдруг об этом заговорил? — Стайлз говорил раздражённо, потому что непонятность ситуации его нервировала.

— Да просто так, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Думаю, что после всего, что произошло в Бикон-Хиллс, какие-то маньяки и террористы тебя уж точно не испугают.

Стайлз хмыкнул: с этим было трудно спорить. Определённо не каждый в ФБР за свою карьеру сталкивался со стаями бешеных оборотней или призраками Дикой Охоты.

— Ну, если они отрастят по десятку когтистых лап каждый… — протянул он и повернул голову.

Дерек улыбался.

Так легко, и просто, и светло.

И только ему. На этот раз именно ему.


End file.
